Electrike Line/ORAS
Electrike is found on Route 110 and Route 118 in both Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. The Manectite can be found on the Seaside Cycling Road. Arguably the most popular Electric-type in all Hoenn Nuzlockes, both for availability reasons and usefulness reasons. The Electric-type itself is ever popular amongst nuzlockers, due to its usefulness against the ever-present Water-types - especially in the 7.8/10 Too Much Water region - and having only one, relatively uncommon weakness: Ground. Aside from that, Manectric has a nifty ace up its sleeve: Mega Evolution, available long before the postgame, which both gives it a decent defensive boost - making it not so frail anymore, particularly on the physical side thanks to Intimidate - and some very welcome extra offensive power, making it a great choice for any team as well as a top class lead. Important Matchups * Rival (Route 110): Electrike easily 2HKOs Wailmer and 2-3HKOs Slugma with Spark, but should only fight against Shroomish under dire circumstances, as Shroomish's Mega Drain is stronger than Spark and the HP recovery further lengthens the stall battle; if Electrike knows a Fire move, it can use that instead. Fire move or not, all three of the starters should be avoided; they are too strong. * Wally (Mauville City): His Ralts' strongest move is Disarming Voice. Electrike's Spark will do it in easily. * Gym #3 - Wattson (Mauville City, Electric-type): Electrike's usefulness in this fight depends on its moves and ability. An Electrike that has either Lightning Rod or a Fire move, or both, can 2-3HKO Magnemite with ease; Flame Burst is required against Voltorb, regardless of ability, since it can 3HKO - which Fire Fang cannot - and thus avoid the possibility of Voltorb starting with Rollout and reaching stage 4 of that move. Electrike can fight against Magneton only if it has both Lightning Rod and a Fire move, no matter which, otherwise Magneton's Volt Switch will 3HKO if Magneton is the last Pokémon standing. Electrike that have neither Lightning Rod nor a Fire move should not be used in this gym. * Tabitha/Shelly (Meteor Falls, tag battle with rival): An unevolved Electrike may lead in this battle, but needs to Volt Switch out right away, since Mightyena's Snarl is almost as strong and it also lowers Electrike's Special Attack. Electrike then needs to keep out, since Numel's Magnitude is a killer and Grimer's Mud Bomb also borders on a 2HKO; it may only switch back in against Carvanha, which is OHKOed by Volt Switch, providing that its health is at least at half so that it can take an Aqua Jet from it if need be. Manectric should follow a similar course of action: Volt Switch against either Mightyena or the Poison-type (Koffing may be KOed after a Volt Switch if May's Pokémon also attacks it), then either staying out if Numel comes out, or switching back in after Mightyena is defeated and Carvanha comes, to score another KO or two. * Tabitha/Shelly (Mt. Chimney): Koffing can be beaten with one Spark and one Volt Switch, after which Manectric should stay out, as defeating Numel is not its job. Grimer should be Volt Switched against right away, KOed by another Pokémon, and then Manectric may switch back in to deal with Carvanha. * Maxie/Archie (Mt. Chimney): Manectric can contribute significantly to this fight, but must be used well. Mightyena's Swagger easily becomes dangerous if Manectric hits itself in confusion, so the status condition must be healed as soon as it occurs, preferably with a Yellow Flute. Without Swagger, Mightyena can be KOed with an average of two Sparks and a Volt Switch; at any rate, Manectric should use Volt Switch if Mightyena resorts to Snarl, since its Special Attack is too precious to be compromised during the fight. After Mightyena is defeated, Manectric can 2HKO Golbat with either two Sparks or a Spark and then Volt Switch. The former is recommended against Archie, since Volt Switch easily disposes of Sharpedo, whereas the latter is recommended against Maxie, whose Camerupt represents too big a threat for Manectric. * Gym #4 - Flannery (Lavaridge Town, Fire-type): While Dig may be an appealing option for this fight, Manectric should not use the move, as it would unnecessarily provide free Sunny Day setup turns to Flannery's Pokémon. Instead, Manectric should 2HKO Slugma with either Spark or Volt Switch; if Slugma uses Light Screen, Spark should be used twice, whereas if it uses another move either Electric STAB can be used to seal the KO. Numel's Earth Power is not an OHKO, so Manectric can theoretically beat it with Bite and then Dig, but this is not recommended since it would provide further Sunny Day setup options to the enemy. Lastly, Volt Switch is all Manectric can do against Torkoal, since its Overheat is far too powerful even without the sun. * Gym #5 - Norman (Petalburg City, Normal-type): Manectric manages to beat the lead Slaking by 3HKOing it with Discharge but, unless unscathed (due to, for example, Slaking using Encore), it can only Volt Switch against Vigoroth, whose KO-boosted Retaliate would take away up to three quarters of Manectric's health. If Manectric is still at full health, Discharge will 2HKO instead; Discharge and Volt Switch also will. No matter how the previous fights go, if Manectric is still on the battlefield when the ace Slaking comes out, it must Volt Switch to safety: Retaliate is a certain kill. If Manectric's nature detracts from Speed, simply switch out instead, as Slaking might outspeed it. * Courtney/Matt (Southern Island, tag battle with Steven): Manectric can Volt Switch against Koffing but nothing more, since Camerupt's Earth Power is an OHKO. Against Team Aqua, instead, Discharge is highly likely to OHKO Sharpedo and deals considerable damage to Grimer, as well; what is left standing can be beaten by another Discharge or Volt Switch. * Tabitha/Shelly (Weather Institute): Manectric should not fight against Camerupt, but can Thunderbolt Sharpedo to death easily. * Rival (Route 119): Thunderbolt OHKOs Wailmer and Slugma; Overheat OHKOs Shroomish or Grovyle without the rain, but Manectric will be forced to Volt Switch the following turn if it uses the move. Thunderbolt is also a 2HKO against Combusken, but there is little Manectric can do against Marshtomp, even if it Mega Evolves. * Gym #6 - Winona (Fortree City, Flying-type): Thunderbolt OHKOs Swellow, Pelipper and Skarmory. Manectric can only 2HKO Altaria with an Ice-type Hidden Power, as it would otherwise be overwhelmed by Earthquake; Mega Manectric can use either Hidden Power Ice or Thunderbolt, a 3HKO, since its Intimidate allows it to survive two Earthquakes unless one of them is a critical hit. * Courtney/Matt (Mt. Pyre): Neither Manectric nor Mega Manectric can win against Camerupt, except a Mega Manectric with a Water-type Hidden Power. Both can OHKO Sharpedo with Thunderbolt. * Rival (Lilycove City): Swellow is OHKOed by Thunderbolt; Wailord is 1-2HKOed by regular Manectric, or OHKOed by Mega Manectric. Both Manectric and Mega Manectric also 2HKO Magcargo with Thunderbolt and OHKO Breloom with Overheat, though after Overheat, a switch out will be needed. Manectric can also defeat Sceptile with Thunderbolt and then Overheat; Mega Manectric is highly likely to simply OHKO with Overheat instead. Manectric should not fight against Blaziken, which 2HKOs with Blaze Kick; Mega Manectric 2HKOs it with Thunderbolt instead. Neither should approach Swampert, as there are no moves that can counter its Mud Bomb. * Courtney/Matt (Lilycove Hideout): Camerupt no longer has Earth Power, but Manectric or Mega Manectric still needs a super effective Hidden Power to have a positive matchup against it, since its Rock Slide damage can be boosted with Curse. Sharpedo is once again OHKOed by Thunderbolt. * Gym #7 - Tate and Liza (Mossdeep City, Psychic-type): Manectric is disadvantaged against the duo: Lunatone's Psychic is a 2HKO, Thunderbolt is highly unlikely to 2HKO it, and Lunatone's Calm Mind further widens the gap between the output of the two moves. If Lunatone has already been defeated, Solrock can be 2HKOed with Thunderbolt instead. Mega Manectric has a slightly better matchup, 2HKOing Lunatone with Thunderbolt if Calm Mind is not used; it is still advised to use Manectric with caution, and Volt Switch as needed, since Lunatone's Calm Mind-boosted Psychic may require a dedicated Dark-type to handle. * Maxie/Archie (Seafloor Cavern): Manectric or Mega Manectric can 2HKO Mightyena with Thunderbolt, or one Thunderbolt and one Volt Switch; the latter is preferable if Mightyena uses Scary Face, since Manectric's Speed should be left untouched. Crobat is 1-2HKOed by Manectric, or OHKOed by Mega Manectric, again with Thunderbolt. Weezing is also 2HKOed by Thunderbolt, but a regular Manectric needs to be fully healthy to take an Explosion from it, and a critical hit will still KO; Mega Manectric is less likely to be killed by a critical hit, and can take non-critical hits well thanks to Intimidate, if the ability is in effect. Muk outdamages even Mega Manectric, and should be left alone. Mega Camerupt can be 2HKOed only with Hidden Power Water; Manectric needs to be well above half health to take a Take Down, while Mega Manectric will survive even slightly below half, but only with non-critical hits. Mega Sharpedo is OHKOed by Thunderbolt even as regular Manectric, but a non-Mega Manectric will only outspeed if its nature does not detract from Speed, and otherwise risk getting OHKOed by Crunch in turn. * Primal Groudon (Cave of Origin, Omega Ruby only): No. Not even Mega Manectric will survive a Precipice Blades. * Primal Kyogre (Cave of Origin, Alpha Sapphire only): Again, no. Origin Pulse OHKOs even Mega Manectric and all it can do is Volt Switch away, which will take out less than half of Primal Kyogre's health. * Gym #8 - Wallace (Sootopolis City, Water-type): Manectric OHKOs Luvdisc with Thunderbolt, and 1-2HKOs Sealeo and Seaking; both are OHKOed by Mega Manectric. Both Manectric and Mega Manectric 2HKO Milotic, and can take a Hydro Pump from it. Manectric must avoid Whiscash, which can kill with Earthquake, while a Mega Manectric with a Grass-type Hidden Power can beat it. * Wally (Victory Road): Altaria is 3HKOed by a Thunderbolt from regular Manectric, or 2-3HKOed by Mega Manectric; both of them 2HKO Delcatty, and OHKO Roselia with Overheat. Magneton can be 2HKOed with Flamethrower, since Overheat would not OHKO it, due to Sturdy. Manectric and Mega Manectric should both steer clear from Mega Gallade and its killer Close Combat. * Elite Four Sidney (Ever Grande City, Dark-type): Manectric and Mega Manectric both 2HKO Mightyena and Absol with Thunderbolt, and OHKO Sharpedo. Manectric can OHKO Shiftry and Cacturne only with Overheat, needing to switch out in between, whereas Mega Manectric can do the same with Flamethrower. * Elite Four Phoebe (Ever Grande City, Ghost-type): Dusclops knows Curse, so both Manectric and Mega Manectric should aim to beat it as soon as possible; Thunderbolt is a 2HKO, and (Mega) Manectric must be switched out afterwards if afflicted by Curse. Manectric 2HKOs the two Banette and Sableye; Mega Manectric has OHKO chances, relatively low against Banette, but good against Sableye. Dusknoir can be 3HKOed by Manectric's Thunderbolt or 2HKOed by Mega Manectric's; both should be healed from status conditions potentially inflicted by Ice Punch or Fire Punch, as they would redouble the damage dealt by Dusknoir's Hex. * Elite Four Glacia (Ever Grande City, Ice-type): Manectric's Overheat OHKOs the two Glalie as well as the two Froslass, but not without needing multiple switches in between; Manectric can also only take up to two Blizzards, making the matchup difficult over several turns. Mega Manectric, instead, only needs Overheat against the Glalie, and can OHKO Froslass with just Flamethrower. Manectric 2HKOs Walrein with Thunderbolt and needs three quarters or more of its health to survive a Blizzard from it, while Mega Manectric 1-2HKOs and can survive from just over half health or above. * Elite Four Drake (Ever Grande City, Dragon-type): Manectric's Thunderbolt 3HKOs Altaria; Mega Manectric's 2HKOs. Neither of them has any business fighting against either Flygon, even the specially oriented one; their moves are stronger than anything Manectric may have short of Hidden Power Ice, which Manectric can still only use against the female Flygon, since the male is highly likely to OHKO with Earthquake. Kingdra is also 2-3HKOed by regular Manectric, and 2HKOed by Mega Manectric; regular Manectric needs to be fully healthy to take two Surfs. Manectric should stay away from Salamence's Dragon Rush unless, once again, it knows an Ice-type Hidden Power; Mega Manectric can also simply respond with Thunderbolt, which 2HKOs. * Champion Steven (Ever Grande City, Steel-type): Skarmory can only be 2HKOed, since it has Sturdy; (Mega) Manectric should still use Thunderbolt twice, as Steven is likely to heal once, and then finish with Volt Switch. Even Mega Manectric should avoid Claydol, however, as there is little it can do against it, even with Light Screen up; using Manectric would only give Steven opportunities to set up Reflect and/or Light Screen. Neither Manectric nor Mega Manectric should fight Cradily, either, since its Ancient Power may wind up boosting all of its stats and Giga Drain also recovers its HP. Manectric is unlikely to manage winning against Armaldo's Rock Blast, as even an average three-hit turn can chip away over half its health; Mega Manectric does better, aided by Intimidate, and can 2HKO with Thunderbolt. Manectric is killed by Mega Metagross' Giga Impact, but Mega Manectric can take a hit if its health is full, and respond by 2HKOing with Flamethrower. * Post-Game: One does not simply pronounce the words "Delta Episode" and "Nuzlocke" in the same sentence. Moves When found on Route 110, Electrike starts with Thunder Wave, Leer, Howl and Quick Attack. The higher levelled ones will have Spark in place of Thunder Wave, which the line gets at level 13. While being physical in this generation, it still does a decent amount of damage for this point in the game. Odor Sleuth and Thunder Fang, at levels 16 and 19 respectively, should just be ignored; Spark is better and also has higher chances of paralysis. Bite, available starting at level 24, is a nice addition to an otherwise currently shallow movepool, but its damage output is fairly low against anything but frail Psychic-types, which may be dangerous for Electrike to fight against. After evolving, Manectric will learn Discharge at level 30, which is the best level-up move it will ever get and will do wonders until the very late game, with its only possible upgrade being Thunderbolt, or Rain-boosted Thunder later on. Roar comes at level 36, but should not be considered, courtesy of Manectric's relatively low defenses; its Mega form does better at taking hits, but Roar is detrimental to its useful ability. Level 42 carries Wild Charge with it, which can also be learned by TM, but is in no way better than Discharge or Thunderbolt unless Manectric is Adamant. Charge, at level 48, can be considered for defensive boosts, but the TM move Light Screen is better than Charge under every aspect. Thunder comes at level 54, and is only really advisable in a Rain Dance set, due to its low accuracy. The last level-up move is at 60, Electric Terrain, which can be strategic in monolocke challenges, but is otherwise probably not that useful. In the TM department, the line does not learn much, but it learns enough. Volt Switch is a great option before Discharge is learned, as the TM is easily obtainable early on. It is also an excellent move for leads, a role Manectric is very good at covering. Thunderbolt is the best Electric move Manectric can get, so it should be taught as soon as the Sea Mauville sidequest is finished. Flamethrower is available in Victory Road, and is a very nifty move to have, although only for a short segment of the game; opt for Overheat before Flamethrower, which may also be kept for the long run, or alongside Flamethrower. Snarl can deal some damage, but is mostly an early-to-middle-game move. Rain Dance can be paired with Thunder and Hidden Power if Manectric has a Water-type Hidden Power (the type can be checked in Fortree City), but it makes its Fire moves no longer viable. Lastly, Light Screen is another option for Manectric, especially carriers of the Mega Stone, as it will up their special bulk by a considerable amount as well as serving the rest of the team for five turns. DexNav Electrike or Electrike that were born in Egglockes may get earlier access to moves such as Discharge, which is a godsend in the early game, and Flame Burst, also a great early-middle game move since the Flamethrower and Overheat TMs will not be available until later on. For physically-oriented Electrike, Ice Fang and Crunch are also good options, but they will lose steam fairly quickly due to Manectric's only average Attack. Recommended movesets: General purpose: '''Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Light Screen, Thunder Wave / Thunder / Overheat / Hidden Power Grass, or Ice ''Rain Dance: ' Rain Dance, Thunder, Hidden Power Water, Light Screen / Thunderbolt Recommended Teammates * Pokémon that are good against Ground-types: Manectric's only weakness is easily covered by some of the most common Pokémon of Hoenn. Flying-types offer an immunity to Ground moves, though at the expense of being vulnerable to Rock coverage, which Ground-types often have; Grass-types resist Ground instead of being immune to it, but can also take Rock moves. Lastly, Water-types take neutral damage from Ground moves, but can hit them super effectively and are very easy to find. Levitate carriers are also a good option. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Sceptile, Swampert, Ludicolo, Pelipper, Breloom, Azumarill, Bellossom, Skarmory, Flygon, Altaria, Whiscash, Claydol, Tropius, Xatu Manectric's Mega Evolution leaves it well covered against nearly any other sort of threat, so there is no strict team requirement beyond Ground coverage. Having two possible answers to Ground - for example, one Grass-type and one Water-type - instead of one will be beneficial for the team. Other Electrike's stats Manectric's stats Mega Manectric's stats * What Nature do I want? Modest is the best possible outcome for this line, but any other Special Attack-boosting nature will work almost equally well. Mild, Rash, even Quiet are all good to have. Quiet has the privilege of not lòwering the already fairly frail defenses further, but at the expense of risking to not be able to outspeed some of the fastest foes on occasion; this, of course, unless Manectric is Mega Evolved. The defensive impact can still be lowered with Mega Evolution, particularly on the physical Defense, thanks to Intimidate. * What Ability do I want? Lightning Rod is the only one that will do any good to the whole line. Static may be sort of useful, but Manectric is unlikely to not be able to outspeed whatever is in front of it, so the enemy paralysis will hardly matter. Minus is for doubles only, so avoid catching an Electrike with that ability if possible. Ether way, Manectric's ability will be irrelevant if it is Mega Evolved, since Mega Manectric always has Intimidate. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? Having a Manectric by Lavaridge City is what really matters. The matchups between Wattson and Flannery are of course easier for a Manectric than an Electrike, but they mostly involve Volt Switching. Manectric's frailty is still something to not be underestimated, especially in non-Mega form; losing Electrike to an untimely critical hit is fairly easy. * How good is the Electrike line in a Nuzlocke? Very good for its purpose, but it will not be an all-around problem solver. It does its job of being an Electric-type really well, and also provides good Fire coverage if the team is lacking it; however, its usefulness is limited against Pokémon that are specially bulky, or - clearly - Ground-types, unless armed with a Water-type Hidden Power. * Weaknesses: Ground * Resistances: Electric (Static, Minus, or Intimidate), Flying, Steel * Immunities: None or Electric (Lightning Rod) * Neutralities: Normal, Fire, Water, Grass, Bug, Ice, Ghost, Psychic, Fighting, Dragon, Dark, Rock, Poison, Fairy Category:Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire Category:List of Evolutionary Lines with Completed Analyses